fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrate! Pretty Cure
Celebrate! Pretty Cure '(セレブレイト! プリキュア ''Serebureito! Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are parties, holidays, fun, gifts, celebrating, faith, animals and sweets. Synopsis The legends of the Holy Land, home to all kinds of different creatures, have been told for generations by parents to their children, and kids all around the world have always been eager to celebrate their existance! But now that the evil King Bitter has attacked the land, people have been forgetting about their beliefs and letting go of the love for holidays! Three of the inhabitants of Holy Land have come to Earth for help, looking for the powerful warriors of holiness, the Pretty Cure! Will they be able to find the lost warriors and bring back the fun of celebrating to the world? At the same time, Kita Rini starts a new year of her life, and she is determined to become a better person! Maybe those two paths will cross, and unite for the best! Characters Pretty Cure * Kita Rini - A very sweet and faithful girl, who loves spending time with children and hardly stops believing on others. She wants to make a difference in the world. Her alter ego is '''Cure Easter, the cure of chocolate, Easter and ressurection. * Inoue Mayoi - Known for her pranks and fun-loving nature. Mayoi is an athletic girl with a sweet tooth, who children seem to love. Mayoi has a strong connection to the spirit world. She is Cure Halloween, the cure of candy, Halloween and the supernatural. * Matsumoto Kaede - A tomboyish girl, who is very caring and generous towards others. Kaede enjoys taking care of people, and is often seen gifting others, which got her the admiration of Rini. She's known as Cure Christmas, the cure of sugar, Christmas and birth. * Yukimura Aoi - A very ambitious and smart young girl, who has trouble understanding others. Aoi has a fresh personality, and is very adventurous. She transforms in Cure Eve, the cure of fruit sweets, New Year and beginnings. Allies * Queen Kiyoko - The queen of Holy Land, who is very responsible and wants the world to always have a reason for celebrating. She's very smart and friendly, and is beloved by her people. * Hinata - A talkative and agitated rabbit-like fairy who is Cure Easter's partner. She is constantly complaining and is considered crabby by her friends, but that doesn't affect her, since she's very self confident. * Haruto - Cure Halloween's ghost-like partner. Haruto is serious, hardly laughs and, despite not being affectionate, he's extremely loyal to his friends and would do anything to protect them. * Hiroko - One of the many inhabitants of Holy Land, Hiroko is a strong and perceptive bear-like fairy, who's always worried about everything. She's the partner to Cure Christmas, being necessary for her to transform. * Hiko - The fairy born from the tears of Queen Kiyoko, and thus considered the prince of Holy Land. He's a rather naive and kind dolphin-like fairy, but can also be spoiled and reckless, much like his partner, Cure Eve. Villains * King Bitter - The evil king of the Sinful Kingdom, who wants to take away all the fun in the world to take over it. He is extremely evil and rude, but also very powerful. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Holidays Themed Series Category:KaptainKoala Series